Love Song
by Shoumai
Summary: A.U. Echizen Ryoma is a 12-year-old singing celebrity in the band 'Seigaku'. Ryuzaki Sakuno is his voice coache's granddaughter and has a deep love of music especially the way Ryoma sings - because he loves to. Will they fall in love? Read or guess. FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

Shoumai: Ok, first ever chaptered story. This is technically the prologue so don't be surprised at the shortness of it. Also slight Shounen ai is mentioned. But this mainly a RyomaXSakuno paired story PONTA PAIR ALL THE WAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis nor the songs mentioned.

Music came from the TV and a girl with twin mahogany braids watched intently as a boy with green-black hair and amber eyes placed his heart into the lyrics of the song.

Echizen Ryoma-a seventh grader and one of the best singers in Japan was performing a concert in Tokyo.

In just a few short months had had become one of the lead singers in the group 'Seigaku'

Ryuzaki Sakuno was a girl who also had a deep passionate love for music. In fact her most prized possession was her silver-and-white mp3 player.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun is so amazing." Sakuno said almost dreamily as she leaned closer to the screen.

Sakuno wasn't one of those _'I'm so in love with you. I'm your #1 fan' types.'_ She wasn't as shallow as that.

As the song ended the crowd cheered insanely, "Arigatou, the last song I'll be performing for you tonight is _Clear_" Ryoma said calmly once the screamed had died down.

Sakuno's brown eyes were fixed on the screen. She was completely entranced. "I wish I could meet him. Grandma is so lucky." She whispered to herself.

Sakuno's grandmother Sumire Ryuzaki was the band's Voice and Tennis coach. But just because her grandmother worked for them didn't mean Sakuno had ever met any of the band members. She learned about them the same way everyone else did.

Sakuno sighed wistfully as the concert ended. "I whish I could meet him just once." She was pulled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. Calmly Sakuno got up and answered the phone, "Moshi moshi?" she greeted.

"Sakuno? I have something to ask you." Her grandmother's voice came over the other end of the line.

"Yeah granny, what is it?" The girl asked softly. '_Please don't' say you'll be late again_' she silently prayed to herself.

"How long will it take you to pack?" Sumire asked.

Sakuno blinked, "Nani?" she asked in hopes of an explanation.

"You're going to be traveling with me and the members of Seigaku during their three month tour. You'll need to be ready by tomorrow."

It was a good thing Sakuno had self-retrained or her grandmother would have gone deaf, "Don't worry I'll be ready." Was all she said.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Echizen Ryoma walked off the stage wordlessly following his fellow band mates as fans continued to scream behind him.

"How do you feel?" Oishi asked him as the youngest of the group as the lead singer of the night headed towards his senpai.

"Fine." Was all the boy said.

Eiji came up from behind his boyfriend Oishi and glomped him. "You did really well Ochibi!" The red-head exclaimed.

"Arigatou, Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma answered. To be honest he didn't really care if people liked his singing or not. He did it because **he** liked it.

Their manager and one of their star singers Tezuka Kunimitsu stepped forward, "All right everyone, I just finished speaking with Ryuzaki-sensei and I have something to tell you."

Fuji Shusuke the bass guitarist of the group as well as one of the other main singers looked up, "What is it Tezuka?"

"As you all know we have a big tour coming up. Since Ryuzaki-sensei can't leave her granddaughter alone by herself for three months she will be traveling with us. I have been assured she won't be any trouble so be nice to her." Tezuka answered.

"Sounds interesting." Fuji said.

"Hai, I guess so." Ryoma said, but at the same time he was thinking something else entirely, _'Kami-sama _please_ don't let her turn out to be a fan girl!_'

Ryoma was in for one hell of a surprise.

Shoumai: Just so you know the Shounen ai is for my onee-chan (Akkadia) so there won't be much ot if. Like I mentioned earlier this is mainly a RyomaXSakuno, and if you don't like the Ponta pair then why the heck are you reading my Prince of Tennis fics? Ok if you think I should keep going please review if you want!


	2. Chapter 1 technically

Ryoma: GOD HELP US IT'S THE FIRST ACTUAL CHAPTER!

Momo: (rubs his ears) Ow! And I thought Kawamura-senpai in burning mode was loud

Inui: considering what has happened I'm not surprised.

Sakuno: (tear-eyed) A-are you saying you don't want to be with me (starts whimpering)

Ryoma: Uh, no it's not like that, I just don't see why I have to be a singer."

Fuji: In case you haven't realized it Echizen, A/U means alternate universes.

Ryoma: I know but-

Sakuno: You don't' like me anymore? (Starts crying)

Taka: Shoumai doesn't own Prince of tennis nor the songs used unless specially stated. All she really owns is her current depression due to stress from school and nocturnal sleeping patterns.

A/N: Okay, as far as excuses go I have a bundle. I've warned you all in my profile that it could take me a while to update so don't hate me. I'll do my best to put my stuff up within a reasonable time frame. Oh yeah, (glomps all her readers & reviewers) THANKS SO MUCH FOR LIKING THIS STORY!!!!! Ahem, now that that's out of the way I have something to say to one of my reviewers. You asked if I would put some TezukaxFuji in here I'm _**really**_ sorry to say that I had this chapter written up before the prologue was even posted. But since you gave me such a nice review I'll try to put some brotherly stuff in later chapters. Gomen!

Chapter 1

Ryoma yawned for the seventh time that morning. It was 9:00 and their tennis coach was two hours late.

"Nya where is she?" Eiji asked snuggling himself more comfortably into is boyfriend's arms which were wrapped affectionately around his waist.

"Who knows, with any luck she'll be here soon." Oishi replied before shifting his arms to hold him better.

"Sheesh," Momo whispered to Ryoma, "all it takes for those two is to be sitting on the same bench like they are right now and before you can say 'match to Seigaku' they're in a position that would make any one of their fan girls squeal their heads off."

The young boy nodded before whispering back, 'Don't say that Momo-senpai, you'll give them ideas.

Momo gave him a confused look, "For what?"

Ryoma gave his senpai an 'is your brain working stare', "Getting rid of fan girls what else?

"You shouldn't say that out loud Echizen, "Fuji said as he finished texting his girlfriend Alisa Kingsington.

"Yeah, now Shuchi-koi and I know what to do when the plan lands in Hokkaido. " The red-headed member of the band cut in before he kissed the corner of his boyfriend's mouth.

"What's the news?" Tezuka asked getting the subject off of Seigaku's 'lovebirds'

"Sa-Chan says she, Kaya and Angelbelle will be waiting for us when the plane lands." Fuji said unable to hide his enjoyment at being able to see his girlfriend again.

"Well the way things are going you better let them know that we'll be taking the private jet after all." Kaido added. "I really don't want Tenshi-chan yelling at me because she panicked when she finds out we weren't on the plane." It made sense seeing as how Angelbelle wasn't the only one who would be yelling and Kaido wouldn't be the only one yelled at.

"Good idea." Fuji said before quickly sending a text message.

Ryoma pulled his black mp3 player out of his pocket and looked at what song was going to be playing next. Considering he loved music and was originally from America the youth had several songs on the device both Japanese and English.

Going Under by Evanescence, not the best song for right now. Ryoma quickly scrolled through his songs until he found Color's of the Heart by Uverworld.

Just as the song started Taka spoke, "I hate to be the one to tell you this Echizen but you need to put that away, Ryuzaki-sensei's here."

"Che" The amber-eyed boy responded before turning off the device and shoving it along with the headphones back into his pocket.

The band quietly watched as a huge gunmetal-blue-van parked and their coach got out of the driver's seat

A moment later the shotgun door open and a girl with waist length brown braids stepped out. She was wearing a knee-length white dress with a ruffled skirt, a sky blue sweater and a pair of black shoes with white stockings.

"Sorry we're late." Ryuzaki'-sensei said as she approached them.

"It's ok, these things happen." Tezuka answered calmly.

Sakuno stood be hind her grandmother shyly looking at the regulars.

'I swear with Kami-sama as my witness,' Sakuno thought to herself, 'When I get my hands on my shyness, I'm going to strangle it slowly and painfully and watch the life seep out of it. Pull yourself together Sakuno!'

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." She managed to say calmly.

"The pleasure is ours. I am Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"I agree, my name is Fuji Shusuke."

"Yes, I am Oishi Shuichiro."

"And I'm his boyfriend Kikumaru Eiji."

"He-hello I-I-I'm..." Taka had obviously been bitten by Sakuno's shyness bug

"Here Taka," Fuji said handing him his mic.

"ALL RIGHT IT'S GREAT TO MEET YOU I'M TAKASHI KAWAMURA!!"

"I'm Inui Sadaharu."

"Shh, Kaido Kaoru."

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momo."

"Che Echizen Ryoma."

Sumire clapped her hands together, "Now that the introductions are out of the way, I assume we want to eat breakfast before the flight to Hokkaido." she stated.

"Well we wont' get the chance once we land, that's for sure." Momo answered his stomach growled as if to second his statement.

"Well then grab you stuff and put it in the van," Sumire said, "Sakuno." she called her granddaughter over once the regulars were busy.

"Yes grandma?" Sakuno answered.

"You had better sit so that either Kaido or Momo can sit up front or they'll start fighting." Ryuzaki-sensei cautioned.

"Okay." That being said Sakuno walked over to the Seigaku band members, "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"No, we're fine." Thank you for the offer, though." Fuji answered politely.

Once they had everything packed in the van they took their seats. Momo was riding shotgun, Kikumaru and Oishi were sitting back row with Kaido in the same row as them so they'd keep their hands off each other. Tezuka Fuji and Inui sat in the front row. In the middle row sat Ryoma and Sakuno, the male youth having the window seat, and Taka sitting on Sakuno's other side.

Just as the van started Sakuno decided to listen to her mp3 player.

When Ryoma saw the object out of the corner of his eye he decided to see what she was listening to. The boy's eyes went wide when he saw all the songs she was scrolling through were his, '_Ok, that rates at least a 4.5 on the fan girl meter_.' Ryoma thought to himself, "I see you are a fan." he muttered into her ear.

Sakuno simply smiled, "You're singing sounds the way music should." she replied.

Ryoma gave her a cocky smirk, "And just how is that?" he asked, waiting to see how she'd answer his test question.

Sakuno paused to find a way to put her answer into words, "Well, you put hour hear and soul into whatever you sing. In my opinion the most important thing about singing is loving to do it."

Ryoma's eyes lit up when he heard her say this, "You think so too?" ' _I take that back_.' he corrected himself, '_No fan girl is this smart_.' When Sakuno nodded in response he pressed on, "What other opinions do you have on music?" From there they enjoyed a long and complicated conversation about music.

Momo gave them a funny look, "Can someone draw me a map for the current conversation? He asked, "I'm lost."

Eiji lifted his head off of Oishi's shoulder, "I don't think they are even speaking in Japanese anymore." he stated.

"Good data." Inui said before writing more stuff in his notebook.

Fuji's smile widened, "Judging by the depth of the conversation that they're having, I'd say they're perfect for each other. What do you think Tezuka?" He turned to his best friend.

"It obviously doesn't take a genius to see that." Tezuka stated bluntly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Say, why were you late, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Taka asked.

"Oh, uh, um…" Sumire stumbled over her sentence.

Sakuno broke off her conversation with Ryoma long enough to answer for her grandmother, "Grandma couldn't find her car keys or the air line. We almost didn't find them at all."

"Sakuno!" Sumire objected, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"It's ok," Fuji said with his usual smile in place, "Everyone has their off days, Ryuzaki-sensei."

Inui paused for a moment from his writing, "For curiosity's sake, how long did you have to look for them?" he asked.

"Four hours." Sakuno stated simply.

"That long?!" Oishi and Kikumaru exclaimed in unison.

"One heck of an off day." Momo muttered under his breath.

"I can still hear you." Ryuzaki-sensei said, evidently aggravated.

"It's no big deal grandma. I mean it's been like this ever since-"Sakuno stopped herself.

"Ever since?" Oishi questioned.

"Never mind –it's not important." Sakuno said before quickly returning to her conversation with Ryoma.

'_Even though you're saying that I tell that it is'_. Ryoma thought to himself but held his peace.

A moment later the van stoped, "Ok, we're here, "Ryuzaki-sensei announced before unbuckling her seatbelt. After a fast breakfast at the restaurant, the group had its way back to the van.

Kaido stopped when he heard Shine by L`arc~en~Ciel playing. Reaching into his pocket he answered his cell phone, "Moshi moshi, Tenshi-chan. Huh what? Oh, boy. Ok I'll tell him, Arigato, Ashiteru, ja ne." after hanging up the phone he turned to face Ryoma.

"What is it Kaido-senpai?" Ryoma asked, not liking the bad feeling he was getting.

"Guess how's waiting for you at the airport in Hokkaido." His senpai answered.

"Please don't tell me it's Oyaji." The younger boy said with a bit of pleading in his tone.

"Worse," Kaido said looking grim.

Ryoma thought for a moment, "Give me a hint."

"The twins would have killed her on sight if Tenshi-chan hadn't stopped them." His senpai complied.

Ryoma's pupil's shrank, "Oh Kami-sama, no. Not her, not Osakada Tomoka," Even saying the dreaded name made him shudder.

Sakuno blinked in confusion, "Did you just mention Tomo-chan?" She asked. After receiving total silence for an answer Sakuno flipped open her cell phone and scrolled through the images. She stopped on a picture of her and Tomoka eating ice cream. "Is this who you mean?"

Ryoma pushed himself up against the window, "Oh my God it's her."

Inui reached behind, "Sakuno, might I see that for a moment?"

Sakuno nodded as she handed the phone over, "Please be careful."

Inui, Fuji, and Tezuka all looked at the picture, "Yes that is most definitely her." Fuji confirmed.

"Sakuno correct me if I'm wrong but you called her 'Tomo-chan' right?" Oishi asked.

Sakuno flipped her phone shut and placed it back in her pocket, "Yes, that's right. Why do you ask?"

"I guess what we are all wondering is how that nightmare who has disguised itself as a fan girl, has earned the name 'Chan." Ryoma asked after settling back down in his seat.

"We were best friends up until the 5th grade and why are you insulting her?" Sakuno demanded giving Ryoma a stern look

Momo placed a hand on his chin, "Well. How should we put this?" He asked himself.

"Osakada is the number one person I plan to get a restraining order on." Ryoma said bluntly cutting off his senpai.

It was then Fuji voice a fact, "Wait, you said that you 'were' best friend until 5th grade. What happened after that?"

Sakuno thought for a moment to choose her words, "Tomo-chan moved away after 5th grade started. We kept in touch at first but…mid-way though 6th grade she stopped returning my calls, letters, and emails."

Oishi scratched the back of his head, "Well since there's no nice way to put this, I'll just say it."

Before Ohishi could finish, his boyfriend cut him off with a quick kiss, "I'll say it Shui-koi. Osakada turned into a real witch, a grade A stalker."

'_Mou, could Tomo-chan really be so different?_' Sakuno almost wanted to cry. Suddenly she felt an ear bud pressed into her and a song called Four Seasons began to play.

"You looked like you needed it," Ryoma said softly enough, no one else could hear him.

"Arigato." She whispered.

"Don't mention it," He returned.

They continued to remain on the safe subject of music until they arrived at the airport and boarded the plain. As fate would have it the band was forced to take the private jet. Naturally Kaido and Momo sat on opposite ends of the aircraft. Oishi and Kikumaru found a quiet spot to stay cuddled up until the plane landed.

Sakuno found an empty part of the jet with no trouble due to the size. Taking the window seat she instantly began to lose herself in the clouds.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A voice asked, bring her back to reality.

Sakuno looked up to see Ryoma, "Not at all." She replied.

"Arigatou." He said before taking his seat.

(Ryoma's P.O.V)

_Sakuno had no idea how grateful I was to being allowed to sit next to her. I didn't want to sit by myself during the flight and the only other open seat was next to Momo-senpai. And seeing how I wasn't up to talking about any of the things that would most likely be on his mind (i.e., his girlfriend Ann Tachibanna, food, his most recent aggravation at Kaido-senpai, how great his singings and instrumental skills are, etc. etc.) I figured if I have to keep up a conversation I'd want it to be with Ryuzaki-Chan._

_I suppose I could have sat behind some of the others, but Kaido-senpai and Kawamura-senpai wee sitting in the very back of the plane. Tezuka-buchou and Fuji senpai were in the middle of a very complicated conversation and I would have felt like I was eavesdropping._

_In all the time I'd been with these guys I had learned that neither Ryuzaki-sensei nor Inui-senpai were people you wanted to be stuck with on a long flight like this._

_And any idiot knew better than to sit behind the golden pair-I didn't' need to be scarred for life. Those two never watch where they put their hands._

_Besides which there was something about Ryuzaki-Chan that pulled me to her. I mean she wasn't just some annoying clingy fan. She shared my opinion on how music should be sung among other things. She was nice, hell she could bear to keep a picture of stalker-slut #1 and not have whatever she had just eaten regurgitate._

_But more than that-more than anything else mentioned so far, she had some quality, I just couldn't put my finger on. Whatever it was I knew one thing for sure. If more people had that quality I might be considered a 'social person'._

_Ryuzaki-chan has been staring out the window for a good ten minutes since the plan took off. I wonder what she's thinking about? When I first saw her I thought for sure she was going to be some shojo-style fan girl. But now I want to get to know her better. And what was she saying earlier, 'Ever since' what?_

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sakuno continued to watch the clouds and sky, "It's so pretty." She said to almost herself in a far off voice.

Ryoma stayed silent and let her continue.

"When I was really little I used to think if I looked hard enough I'd see my parent's heaven." Her eyes stayed fixed on the window never moving as she spoke, "I miss them so much. And even if she won't say it, I know grandma does too."

Ryoma felt a knot in his stomach, "I'm sorry to hear your Oka-san and Oto-san died." He said in a low voice.

Sakuno seemed to have just realized what she said, "No it's not your fault. I never should have said anything, gomen." She apologized.

Ryoma shook his head, "Yadda, its fine. Is this what you stopped yourself from saying earlier?" he asked.

Sakuno nodded, "Hai."

Ryoma fished around in his pocket until he found his mp3 player. He handed Sakuno an ear bud and waited until she put it in before playing: 'Cape of Storms' by Hyde. They stayed in this comfortable, music-filled silence until the plane landed.

Once they got off the plain the group walked towards a small group of girls. Two of them were about 5'5 the other one as about 5'7 One of them had shoulder-length blood red hair; her eyes were multi right being emerald, left being sapphire. Her skin was ivory pale, and she wore a knee length jean skirt and a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt with a pair of simple black flip-flops.

The other girl her height had brown hair just brushing her shoulders. She had hazel eyes and her skin was equally pale. Her attire consisted of a light lavender t shirt with dark emerald lettering scrawling out the message "my eyes are up here' a pair of blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

The third girl had waist-length golden-brown hair in a single braid, brown eyes and a pair of glasses. Her skin had a very faint tan and she was wearing a dark blue tank top with blue jean shorts and sky blue slipper shoes. Unlike the other two she worse a silver locket around her neck and a mutil-colored friendship bracelet on her left wrist.

Tezuka approached the red-head, "Hello Kay-chan." He said wrapping the girl in a tight embrace.

As Kaya spoke her tone was tinted with an Irish accent, "Hi Kunimitsu." She returned the greeting as well as the embrace.

"Tenshi-chan what the hell are you wearing?" Kaido demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you like it Kaoru-kun?" the long haired brunette asked teasingly spinning around.

When she stopped Kaido's band jersey was thrown in her face, "Cover up." He ordered.

Angelbelle brought the jersey away from her face and half-glared at him, "What's the magic word?" she asked.

Kaido sighed, "Please." He said.

The girl smiled, "Ok," without complaint she put the jersey on.

"Hey Sa-chan." Fuji said walking over to the third girl-Alisa- and kissing her forehead.

Ryoma shook his head with a faint smirk of the action of his senpai tachi, "Mada Mada dane." Suddenly he stiffened as a chill shot through his spine. Pale face and wide-eyed Ryoma turned around to see-

Momo: I think Shoumais' been taking lessons from onne-chan at writing cliffhangers.

Sakuno: (still crying)

Ryoma: (can't get her to stop) I give up (kisses Sakuno) I honestly didn't mean to upset you. I love you so please stop crying

Sakuno: (slowly stops) O-okay.

Inui: My guess is since there won't be any fluff between those two in the story for a while it will be in all the intros and conclusions.

Shoumai: (from her closet) You bet your data.

Fuji: Meaning if you don't want some serious cavities, I politely suggest you skip these for a while.

Tezuka: Shoumai, since you this is the longest chapter you've ever written and you put a lot of effort into this I won't make you run laps for the cliffy.

Shoumai: (still in closet) Arigatou Buchou.

Taka: (with his racquet) ALL RIGHT THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STOORY WE'D REALLY LIKE SOME REVIEWS!!!

Oishi : The reason why being that this was a spur-of –the moment idea and the authoress knows next to nothing about bands and tours and things of that nature. In other words she's clueless. So we need some help other wise this story will royally suck thanks to it's lack of info.


	3. Chapter 3

Atobe: Ore-sama welcomes you all to the third chapter of "Love Song'

Ryoma: Monkey King?! What the heck are you doing here?

Atobe: That is no way to address Ore-sama peasant brat.

Fuji: Still as far as I know Hyotei won't who up for a few chapters yet.

Gakuto: We're here as therapy for the readers for having to put up with you guys.

Ryoma: (twitch) say what?

Momo: Yeah, Echizen, they're 'comic relief' (he and Ryoma bust out laughing)

Shoumai: (blows a c'sharp on her penny-whistle.)You block heads had better shape up.

Sakuno: (speeds by on in-line skates) Shoumai doesn't own Prince of tennis or anything to do with it sue and die!

Eiji: (from the kitchen) where are the sugar cookies?

Everyone: Shlit!

A/N: Sorry that this took so long. I know I sound like I'm making excuses but I really have been busy with school. This would have been up yesterday but my mom got in the way of that (don't ask). I hate to be the one to say this but the next chapter won't be up for quite awhile. (readers get their guns & other deadly weapons) Blame it on my writer's block it rolled over on me and squashed me flat. I'm doing my best to work on some other stuff so please don't hate me. Thanks again for putting up with me.

Chapter 4: Wonderland and Glomping

Once Ryoma had turned around he came face to face with his absolute worst nightmares.

"Oy Brat, what is it?" said a man who apparently didn't know it wasn't Halloween because he was wearing monk's clothing. (bet you thought it was Tomoka)

Ryoma turned to glare at Kaido, "You said Oyaji wasn't here!" He shouted

Kaido hissed, "I said he wasn't the one who Tenshi-chan called about. I never said he wasn't here." He answered silencing his Kouhai.

Sakuno looked at the people Ryoma was referring to, "Who are they?" she asked.

"They're Echizen's family," Fuji replied, his smile suggested he was enjoying his Kouhai's torment.

A man who looked like Ryoma if he were grown up walked over, "Hey Chibisuke." He said ruffling Ryoma's hair.

The young boy gave an irritated look, "Hi aniki." He muttered."

_' So he's Ryoma-kun's older brother'_, Sakuno thought to herself.

Ryoga looked past his little brother and at Sakuno who stood a few feet behind Ryoma. A mischievous smirk appeared on Ryoga's features, "Chibisuke why haven't you introduced your girlfriend?" he asked before putting Ryoma in a headlock.

"My what?!" Ryoma demanded while trying to break free from his aniki's grip.

Ryoga held on tighter in retaliation, "You heard me." He answered.

Nanjirou walked up to them, "You're brother has a point-hurry up and introduce us." He threw his own two cents in.

Ryoma glared at his father, "Like he-"he was cut off by Ryoga's hand covering his mouth.

"Watch your language Chibisuke, She's too good for you as it is and I don't thin you want to be dumped for you potty mouth," his brother cautioned ruffling his hair again.

While this was happening Nanjirou walked up to Sakuno, "You'll have to forgive him lovely young miss. It's his nap time and since he's up Ryoma 's a widdle cranky."

"OYAJI!!!" That did it. Ryoma didn't care about witnesses or head lines his father was dead.

"He can't sleep without his teddy bear anyway." And his brother was next.

Ryuzaki-sensei walked up to Nanjirou, "Sakuno's my granddaughter. Now what bring you here besides tormenting one of my star singers that is?"

Ryoga cut in, "Remember what we talked about?" Oyaji's just here to say hi to Chibisuke and make sure I got here ok." He looked down at his little bro, "I'll be nice to spend some time together huh Chibisuke?"

Ryoma visibly paled, "Yadda! Yadda to yadda! I'd rather kiss Monkey king full on the mouth!" "he exclaimed.

"That could be arranged but I don't think your girlfriend would like that." Ryoga said calmly.

"Let go of me Aniki!" Ryoma demanded before he started thrashing around.

"Okay." The elder Echizen sibling said before suddenly letting go.

Ryoma managed to catch himself, "You'll pay for that." He growled.

"Well I better get going, "Nanjiro said, interrupting the two, "But first." Without any explanations he walked over to Ryoma put something in his hand, whispered something in his ear and walked away.

Ryoma stood still, his face as red as his senpai's hair, Instead of throwing what was in his hand, he made a tight fist-he didn't want his senpai to see what it was.", 'Let's go." He said before pulling his cap over his eyes and walking away.

They were almost to the exit when they heard sound like shrieking banshees, "Ryoommmaaa-saaamaa!" It was Tomoka- true to form she was wearing the sluttiest attire possible despite the cold early February weather.

Ryoma could feel his eyes water at the sight of the black super mini-skirt, all to exposing hot pink spaghetti strap shirt and slutty black spiked high heels, "I think I'm gonna puke." He said quietly placing a hand over his mouth and holding his stomach for emphasis.

"What the bloody hell is that bitch"-Kaya started

"Doing in our sight?" Alisa finished her twins' sentence.

Tezuka and Fuji had to step into action and restrain their girlfriends. Not because they liked Tomoka- but because she wasn't worth going to jail for murder.

The bitch in question strutted up to Ryoma shaking what little she had the whole way.

Before she reached her destination Ryoga stopped in her way, "I'm sorry-actually no, I'm not sorry to say this but- no bitchy, whores are allowed past this point." His glare and the tone of his voice said he meant business.

"Then you better not take a step back." Tomoka said pushing past him and walking over to Ryoma.

"Tomo-chan, stop acting this way!" Sakuno pleaded her hands gasped in front of her chest and a look of desperation on her face. Her voice cut through the threads of everyone thoughts and silence prevailed for a few moments.

It was then the fan girl with Tomoka whose clothing was almost as trashy-Misako-spoke." Ne Tomoka isn't this that nerd from 5th grade? You know- the stupid mousy whiny one who you were always saying how pathetic she was?"

Sakuno felt tears start welling up in her eyes, _' It's not true,'_ She told herself, ' _Tomo-chan didn't say those things. Just wait, she'll clear it all up.'_

Tomoka turned her attention from Ryoma for a few seconds, "Yeah it's her, -Ryuzaki Sakuno." She confirmed.

"Thought so." Misako said, "These geeky braids are a dead giveaway." She pulled on the other girls' braids as she spoke.

Sakuno felt the warm drops of water in her eyes spill over. The fact her grandmother had gone a head to get the car before Tomoka even should up didn't help things.

"The wicked bitch is dead…" Angellbelle said starting to march over before Kaido signaled for Taka to stop her.

Seeing that his girlfriend couldn't cause any trouble he began walking over himself, when Momo put a had on his shoulder, "Me first." he stated. Making a quick truce they started walking over once again.

"Now that she'll leave us alone Ryoma-sama, we can spend some quality time together." Tomoka said as she pressed herself up against him.

Ryoma was more concerned about Sakuno's tears, "Get lost Osakada, and go restore your family's honor, if they had any after your birth that is." he snarled.

Tomoka gave a disgusting giggle, "Oh Ryoma-sama you're too cute I know you want me. There's no need to play hard-to-get." she said in what she thought was a sexy whisper. It was really a horrid sound Ryoma didn't care to describe.

"I said 'no' I meant 'no'. There isn't any 'playing' to it." he answered bluntly. It was obvious to everyone but Misako and Tomoka that he was severely pissed off.

Tomoka didn't answer this time but instead leaned in to close the gap between their lips.

Ryoma instantly did his best to lean back; he didn't have much of a chance though.

From where she stood Sakuno could se what was happen, '_Pull yourself together dammit!_' she mental screamed, '_If you don't she'll force ryoma-kun to kiss her!'_ Without hesitation Sakuno grabbed one of Tomoka's pigtails and pulled it hard, "Stop being just a PMSing bitchy slut. No means no, so grow a brain and give us some peace!" For the second time Sakuno silenced everyone's thoughts.

"Ooowww!!" Tomoka screeched as she was forced to back away from Ryoma or have her hair ripped out.

Ryoma himself was more than grateful for the distance between him and the slime known as Osakada

Said bitch wheeled on Sakuno, her eyes blazing, "what the hell was that for?!" She snapped.

The long-haired girl gave an ice glare that chilled even Tezuka's blood a little, "Even you-the queen of bitch whores- should know better than to force yourself on someone. If you ever **EVER** try something like that again, I will personally chop off your pigtails, throw you in a trash bag and dump you in a landfill with all the other bitches-in-training before I stopped a bomb on your ugly asses. Okay?" Her voice was dark and more than a little scary promising much more than her words did. "Let's go." Sakuno said taking Ryoma hand and leading him away from an opened-mouth Tomoka. The others were quick to follow behind. Ouietly she put an earbud in and drowned herself in music until they got to the car.

The first thing Ryuzaki-sensei saw was the tear tracks on Sakuno's cheek, "Sakuno what on earth happened?" she demanded more than asked.

"Oh a really sad song started playing and I couldn't control myself." Sakuno answered, raising her MP3 as an explanation.

"Well take a cab to the recording studio." Kaya said before giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tezuka placed his hand on her shoulders, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"If we don't it'll be way too cramped in there," Angellbel cut in.

"And we don't need to see Kikumaru sitting on Oishi's lap again." Alisa added.

"Why?" Kikumaru asked as he hugged Oishi from behind.

Kaya slapped her forehead, "Never mind you don't get it." she said.

"Now get going or you'll be late," Alisa cut in ending the discussion.

This said the group piled into the grey limo. [What? I'm original] only to find a boy around Ryoma's age with black hair, brown eye and wearing a green headband.

The other boy looked about two years older with silver spiky hair and sharp amber eyes [guess who!].

"Who are you?" The silver haired boy asked Sakuno.

Before she could reply Taka cut her off, "Easy there Akutsu, she's the coaches granddaughter."

"And definitely not a fan girl." Ryoma added as he got into his seat.

"Uh yes it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." she was finally able to say.

Ryuzaki-sensei was sitting up in front giving the others privacy when they spoke.

The younger of the two extended his hand, "The pleasure is ours. I'm Taichi Dan and this is."

"Akutsu Jin." the other finished

Sakuno shook Dan's hand, she was happy things were going so well, "Aren't you the same Akutsu Jin who played bass guitar for Yamabuki?" she asked only to be answered by Jin's nod.

"After he quit, Akutsu started working as a personal body guard for Seigaku." Oishi explained his right arm currently wrapped around his beloved boyfriends' waist.

"So, how were things at the airport?" Dan asked fixing the head band which fell over his eyes.

"We heard that bitchy stalker whore Osakada was there." Akutsu clareified leaning back, hiding the fact he was a little worried.

"Well her clothes ended up setting a new level on the tawdry scale, "Ryoga said, it was obvious he was still very pissed off about what had happened.

"And she had one of her bitchling cult members with her. You know the one who was all over you and pushed Dan down the flight of stairs." Momo added quickly wished he hadn't when he saw the look on Akutsus face.

"That mother-fucking bitch was there? Turn this piece of shit around-**she's dead**." He would have tried to stand up in the car but Dan glomped him.

"Calm down, Jin, I'm fine. She's not worth getting you arrested." What Dan did probably was pretty stupid on his part, but it worked.

Akutsu slumped slightly forward in his seat, "you win this time Dan,,-but only this once. Got it?" He was answered with a small nod.

Sakuno stared at her hands, "Mou, I can't believe Tomo-chan's responsible for so much trouble" she said softly.

Jin and Dan looked at each other a moment, "TOMO-CHAN?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"They were friends a few years ago-apparently she wasn't always a bitch." Eiji explained very quickly.

"Besides which, she told Osakada off and saved me from having to put my mouth that toxic waist that bitch calls lips." Ryoma added as he sat next to Sakuno on her right side.

"On top of that, she can carry a conversation with Echizen about music." Fuji threw in.

Ryoga who was sitting on Ryoma's other side caught interest on this bit of info and glomped his brother, "Who knew there was a girl out there with a music fetish like yours? Chibisuke looks like you lucked out finding your girlfriend." He said smothering the younger version of himself.

"Aniki, get a brain installed and someone turn the radio on." Ryoma managed to get out.

Ryuzaki-sensei must have heard the last thing Ryoma said because soon music drifted to the back of the limo.

After the fist song ended, 'My Lover' by Kikumaru started. The red-head sang along with the recording of his voice but he sang in a softer voice.

A deep red blush spread over Oishi's face and everyone but Sakuno rolled their eyes.

"Why is Oishi-senpai blushing?" Sakuno asked.

"Well those two have been dating since a little while after they first met in the seventh grade and Kikumaru-senpai wrote that song as a first anniversary gift for Oishi-senpai. Just like Buchou wrote 'Yokogao' for Kaya and Fuji-senpai wrote 'Carry On' for Alisa." Kaidoh answered.

"Oh I see." Sakuno said. "That means the rumors about those two are true, they weren't just pulling my leg."

"Why, does it bug you?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno shook her head, "You like who you like. It doesn't matter as long as they're happy together."

'_Finally!_' Ryoma thought to himself, '_Arigato Kami-sama for letting her turn out to be who understands both- them and me.'  
_

"Now that the subject come up." Momo started, "Viper why didn't you ever write a song for Angelbelle? Did you wake up and realize how much your singing sucks?"he asked, a smirk on his features.

"Shut up baka!" Kaido snapped, "As I recal you never wrote anything for Tachibana's shoumai either." [ shoumai is Japanese for little sister.]

"That's none of your business, Viper." Momos shot back.

Before Oishi could spring in to action Sakuno spoke up, "Stop fighting right now unless you want me to do to you what I did to Tomo-chan."

The pair instantly stopped fighting, "We'll be have." Momo said quickly.

"Why are you still calling her Tomo-chan?" Ryoma asked, "You heard what she said just as clearly as I did."

Sakuno's eyes drifted to the floor, "I guess I can't help hoping it's a mistake." She smiled.

Ryoma gave her a sharp look, "There's no mistaking a backstabbing bitch." He stated, "You're just too forgiving."

My Lover finally stopped and 'Clear' began to play. Everyone but Sakuno gave Ryoma an expecting look that seemed to say 'Well? We're waiting.'

Ryoma sighed and rolled his eyes before he started singing just in time to make his cue, his eyes drifted closed as he let the song carry him.

Sakuno stayed silent and listened intently to Ryoma's voice, '_His singing is so beautiful, I'm so lucky_.' She thought.

Fuji's smile widened as an idea came to his mind. He 'accidentally' gave Sakuno a light push into Ryoma's arms.

Due to the fact his eyes were still closed the warning he got was an 'eek!' and then someone falling into his arms. Opening his eyes he saw a deep red-faced Sakuno, surprisingly Ryoma had yet to stop singing.

"Oops gomen nasai." Fuji said, but the look on his face explained that he was anything but sorry.

Ryoma glared at his senpai, still singing. To make sure Fuji didn't come up with something worse, Ryoma wrapped his arms around Sakuno.

Sakuno's blush when ten different shades of red the seconds Ryoma put his arms around her. Forcing herself to relax, she shut her eyes and focused on the song. The song ended just as the car pulled to a stop outsides the recording studio.

"This is where the magic happens." Momoshiro stated as he placed his hand on his hips after climbing out of the limo.

Kaido climbed out after his rival taking Angelbelle's hand, "Magic? If you are considering this magic, then why haven't you made yourself disappear?"

Momoshiro jerked his head around, "What did you say Viper?"

Kaido took a step forward, "You heard me you brainless idiot."

"You want to take this outside?"

"Look around Baka, we are outside."

"Inside outside it doesn't' mater. You two should be ashamed of yourselves, acting so childish." Ryuzaki-sensi had climbed out of the front passenger seat in time to see the two rival's at each other's throats, "As punishment for embarrassing your fellow band mates, I expect both of you two wash the limo. Now apologize to each other and get inside.

After the two rivals muttered a nearly inaudible 'sorry' to each other they followed the others inside.

Sakuno approached Angellbell, who was retrieving her boyfriend's forgotten bag, "Are those two always like that?"

Angelbelle, turned around, 'Let me put it this way. You haven't seen anything yet."

"Oh dear." Sakuno said, grabbing her purse and walking into the studio.

Once inside she stood in awe of-in her eyes-the beautiful building.

"Hey, what's wrong Sakuno?" Fuji asked when he saw that the mentioned girl had stopped walking

"She's probably in shock. I highly doubt she's ever been in a recording studio before." Inui answered, fixing his glasses.

"You know it's been a while since you last said anything." Momo noted finally finished sulking.

"I've been gathering data on Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter." Inui said lifting up his notebook, "But there's so much information to put down I had to focus on writing."

Rolling his eyes at his senpai, Ryoma walked over to Sakuno.

Sakuno was so awe struck she didn't even notice that he had walked up to her.

Noticing this, Ryoma grasped one of Sakuno's braids and gave it a gentle tug, "I know it's pretty over whelming the first few times being in a place like this. But if you don't hurry you're going to miss out on Seigaku's recording sessions, and that would never do would it?" He said softly as so not to draw anymore attention to her. Grabbing her wrist he began leading her down the halls to their room for the recording.

[Momo: Taking enough time getting us there?

Shoumai: Shut up Momo-baka!

Momo: Stop calling me that!

Shoumai: No.]

Because he was ahead of them Ryoma didn't' see the devious and scheming smirks on the faces of his senpai tachi. Even Tezuka had a certain glint in his eyes.

"Nya, here we are!" Kikumaru announced once they got to the room.

The girls and Ryusaki sensei took their seats in the switchboard room as the regulars got started.

Fuji was the first to go into the recording booth. They were laying down new tracks; remixes. "Carry on." He said as he gave a warm smile in Alisa's direction.

Said girl blushed deeply as the music started and her boyfriend started singing-for her.

A few other of his songs were recorded including 'Make you free' with an English dub his girlfriend had written for it, 'Daisuke na Kimochi' and 'Billy's Target'.

Tezuka sang 'Never Surrender', 'Blaze Away', and others.

The list went on until it was finally Ryoma's turn. He waited for his cue before he started singing, 'Rising.'

Sakuno sat absolutely still, listening intently to his voice. She was able to name almost all the songs before he even started singing. Then a very familiar tune started playing and Sakuno felt frozen-could she really be this lucky?

Ryoma readied himself, and with perfect timing as usual he started singing, 'Wonderland.'

Once the song ending Sakuno realized a breath she hadn't she hadn't realized she was holding. All she could do for the next minutes was sit still.

Ryoma found himself coming back from the pleasing place singing had taken him to once the song ended.

"That's a rap." Ryuzaki-sensei said standing up.

As soon as Ryoma's sense came back to him he noticed that Sakuno had yet to move from her current position.

"Hey Echizen I think you put her in shock." Momo said giving Ryoma a pat on the back.

"Are you all right Sakuno?" Kaya asked when she noticed the other girls action-or lack thereof.

Sakuno snapped back to reality, "Yes, I'm fine." She answered.

"Out of curiosity, what happened?" Fuji asked a thoughtful smile on his face.

"Ano, "Wonderland' is my favorite song of Ryoma-kun's" Sakuno answered shyly. "I guess I was a little surprised. I never thought I'd be able to hear him sing it in person." He cheeks turned dark red from embarrassment.

A large smirk spread over Ryoga's lips, "Hey Chibisuke maybe you should sing it for her more often." He said ruffling the smaller boy's hair.

"Shut up, Baka aniki. I'll make you regret it if you don't," His look-a-like threatened before pushing his hand away and walking out the doors. .

"Good data." Inui murmured, taking note of everything in cluding the raint blush on Ryoma's cheeks.

[Shoumai: This is a good place to stop.

Akutsu: Do you want to die? I normally don't hit girls but for you I'll make an explanation.

Shoumai: Point taken Akutsu-senpai.]

During the walk to the limo and the drive to the hotel Ryoma put his brain to work on trying to figure out where the blush of his had come from. It was more than embarrassment from being teased by his aniki again. Maybe it was Sakuno? Ryoma did after all think of her as a friend. Yeah, that had to be it- he was just flattered by her compliment.

Ryoma chose to accept that answer and ignore the thing in the back of his head saying he still wouldn't' have been acting like himself so there had to be more to it than that.. Ryoma turned his ears back to the conversation just in time to hear his block headed aniki's question.

"So tell me Sakuno, are you and Chibisuke going on a date any time soon?"

"Nani?" Sakuno squeaked, her cheeks an even dark shade of red then before.

"You can tell me." Ryoga said, "After all, I'm practically your brother-in-law.

"ANIKI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE SO SAY THIS?! SAKUNO'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND-**WE AREN'T EVEN DATING**!!!" Ryoma practically screamed at the top of his lungs

Ryoga looked at Sakuno for a long time before speaking, "Which are you chihbisuke, gay or crazy? He asked.

"NEITHER!"

"Then you're lying. To quote you-Da nile is not just a river in Egypt."

Ryoma was ready to rip his hair out when the limo stopped.

Gakuto: (looks over chapter) Not too bad.

Akutsu: She didn't' screw it up to drastically-I'll give her that.

Shoumai: Arigatou, you two-But I did have help.

Jirou: From who? From who? (awake to due the chapter.)

Shoumai: My onee-chan, my buchou and two others- My muses.

Fluff: You're welcome.

Shoumai: Fluff-senpai, where is Pervet-Kohai?

Fluff: Still fighting the alligator.

Everyone: (minus Shoumai and fluff): Aligator?!

Pervert: (from Kami-sama only knows where)Fluff! Shoumai! You two are DEAD when I get out of here.

Oshitari: Thank you so very much for reading, feel free to review and please forgive any mistakes.

Sakuno: (glomping Ryoma) See you next chapter!

Ryoma: Sakuno, I don't think I'm going to let you have this much sugar ever again.

Sakuno: (pouts) Aawww! (puppy eyes) Pwease!

Ryoma: (shuts eyes) I'm immune. I'm immune.

Eiji: I think Ochibi's going to lose this one.

Oishi: (hugging Eiji) I think you're right.


	4. My Teddy the Pencil Theif

Shoumai: (trying to sneak around) Konichiwa Minna.

Inui: Shoumai just what are you doing?

Shoumai: Pervert-kouhai is finally loose and if he finds me he'll throttle me.

Ryoma+Akutsu: Only you would have muses who want to kill you.

Shoumai: (looking for a hiding place) don't I know it.

Dan: But what's been taking you so long with this chapter.

Shoumai: (reaches into her pocket and lists all things that took her so long. Takes deep breath then pockets the list.) On top of that I haven't been getting enough sleep, so I'm pulling a Jirou (Yawns)

Fuji: I think that muse you're so scared of is coming this way?

Shoumai: (jumps into her closet and locks it shut) Disclaimer please!

Ryoga: Shoumai owns nothing Prince of Tennis related- she barely owns Angelbelle.

Tezuka: Please enjoy the chapter.

A/N: Sorry that this is so short. I've had some really bad writers block. Also for those of you who care the last chapter was going to be called Wondelland and Glomping but I messed it up when I added the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

"We're here." Ryuzaki-sensei said getting out of the car.

"Arigatou Kami-sama." Ryoma muttered under his breath. It only took a few seconds before the group was in the lobby of the hotel. A soft meowing caused Ryoma looked down to find a blue-eyed Himalayan cat at his feet. Without a second thought Ryoma kneeled down and picked up Karupin. Seeing Sakuno's confused expression he used two words to explain, "My teddy."

"How did Karupin get here anyway?" Momo asked scratching his head for emphasis.

Ryuzaki-sensei smiled, "I thought you'd want him around so I pulled a few strings." She said.

Ryoma did his best not to smile, "Arigatou."

"Well now that, that's out of the way we need to decide who rooms with whom." Oishi said getting straight down to business.

Kaya gave the band members a dead serious look. "Well whatever you do DON'T draw lots again." Her voice promised murder if they did.

"Why I think it worked pretty well." Inui stated his note book (for once) no where in sight.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Alisa and Angel bell shouted. "MOMO AND KAIDO WOUND UP IN THE SAME ROOM!!!! WE THOUGHT THE HOTEL WS GOING TO BLOW UP!"

Fuji threw his own two cents in, "I think Inui might be right- at least it wasn't boring."

"SHUSUKE!!"

Kikumaru was doing a very poor job of stifling a chuckle, "If you ask me Fujiko it looks like you're in the doghouse."

Alisa turned her category three glare onto Kikumaru who in turn latched onto his boyfriend shaking like a cell phone on 'vibrate.' "No Kikumaru, that's not quite right. The dog will be better of than this blockhead when I'm through with him." She corrected a terrifying look on her face.

"I-I'll room with Jin." Dan ventured hoping to get everyone's mind (specifically Alisa's) off Fuji's nonexistent future.

"Kaido," Inui started, "would you mind rooming with me?"

"Shh, I guess it doesn't bother me senpai."

"Say Echizen," Fuji bean, turning his attention to the bands 'Ochibi.'

"Hai?"

"I take it you want some distance from your aniki for a little while. And seeing as how I don't have a room partner yet I was wondering would you mind?"

"Not at all senpai - arigatou."

Kikumaru once again glomped his boyfriend. "I'll stay with Shuichiro!"

The response they got from everyone but Sakuno was less than positive. "Hell no!"

Cue puppy pout, "Aww come on guys." They didn't stand a chance.

"Fine," Tezuka caved, "but on one condition."

"You keep Kikumaru-senpai's teddy bear between you two at all times." Ryoma finished quite seriously.

"Why?" Kikumaru asked cutely.

Fuji widened his usual smile in a devious way. "As Echizen said the main idea of all this is for you two to get some sleep. Which I doubt will happen otherwise.

A dark blush formed over the golden pair's cheeks." And those who understood rolled their eyes. The arrangements ended like this-Jin and Dan, Kaido and Inui, Fuji and Ryoma, Kikumaru and Oishi, Tezuka and Ryoga, Taka and Momo, Angelbelle and Sakuno, Kaya and Alisa and Ryuzaki sensei had a room to herself It didn't take too long for them to unpack their things.

It was when he just finishing up unpacking Ryoma realized he'd been humming the same tune. Pulling out a little black notebook Ryoma engaged in one of his favorite hobbies-songwriting.

Fuji looked over his kouhai's shoulder with a somewhat surprised expression. "Another one?" he asked.

Ryoma nodded, "At this moment I'm calling it Sweet Sanity." He answered.

"Why's that?"

"Because right now it's the only thing that's keeping me from snapping and killing my aniki for the smart remarks he made about Sakuno and me."

"Aa."

(Note: the song Ryoma is working is an actual song of is but I don't know it's real name –sorry!)

[With Ryoga and Tezuka]

"All right Tezuka." The eldest of the two began." What did you want to say to me?"

Tezuka was blunt. "Stop teasing your little brother."

"Why?"

"Because if you keep teasing him about this whole 'girlfriend' thing he really won't go out with her."

Ryoga paused in his unpacking and turned to look at Tezuka, "Oh that? Don't worry I already planned on dropping it. It served its purpose."

"Nani?"

"I know if I pick on him too much about it he wouldn't get together with her. But I also know if I don't bring it to his attention in a way he can't brush off it's hopeless anyway. All I did was make him start thinking about it."

Tezuka just looked at him for a moment. He had to give the seventeen year old credit for knowing what he was doing and when to back off. "Isn't he going to mad at you?"

Ryoga shrugged is shoulders. "Well that's pretty obvious." He sneezed a moment later, yep Ryoma was definitely pissed.

[With Ryoma and Fuji]

Ryoma paused in his writing as he sneezed twice violently." Baka Aniki. "he growled under his breath.

"Tezuka's probably straightening him out as we speak." Fuji said in attempt to smooth his kouhai's ruffled feathers.

"The way it's going this can only end in one of two ways." the younger boy returned after sneezing again.

"Oh?"

"Either Aniki makes me sneeze my head off or vice versa, Achoo!"

"I'd say Ryoga is winning."

"Shut up Fuji senpai." Ryoma was distracted from glaring at his senpai when his feline companion stole his pencil. "Karupin!" The male youth exclaimed. "Give that back!"

Said cat seemed to enjoy torturing his human, because he simply walked out the door.

Sakuno was sitting down in the lobby when a certain Himalayan cat walk up to her. "Hi._"_ she said extending a hand and letting him sniff it. "Who might you be?"

_"_Raa-naa."

Sakuno petted Karupin as he rubbed himself up against her legs. "Aren't you the sweetest little kitty?"

Karupin looked up at her with his deep sapphire eyes for a moment before walking away.

_'Was it something I said?'_ Sakuno thought to herself. A few minutes later Karupin came back with something in his mouth- was that a pencil. Jumping onto Sakuno's lap he dropped the object into her hand. It was indeed a pencil. "Now just who did you steal this from?" she asked scratching behind the kitty's ears.

Karupin gave her an innocent look. 'Steal? Me? What ever are you talking about?' That seemed to be the message.

Karupin's P.O.V

I had been trying to get Ryoma's attention for the past five minutes. But he didn't even notice, he just kept talking to the boy with the funny sense of taste. So no hear I am trying to think of a way go get both his attention and my revenge. I could try sitting on his book, but the last time I did that he just pulled out another book!

Suddenly an idea came to me, it was perfect. Walking up to him I grabbed his pencil between my teeth.

"Karupin!" he shouted. "Give that back!"

I pretended I didn't hear him and walked out the door. After hiding the pencil I decided to wait somewhere to wait for Ryoma to come get me. When I was walking I saw that pretty brown –haired girl who Ryoma talked to earlier.

After spending a few minutes with her I decided to irk Ryoma even further. I went back and recovered my prize before giving it to her. This was going to be fun

(End Karupin's P.O.V)

[Shoumai: I'M STUCK!! Ryoga: Your readers deserve more than this.]

Ryoma finally spotted Karupin sitting with Sakuno, and he had his pencil!

"So what's your name?" Sakuno asked the cute kitty.

"His name is Karupin and if he's not careful I'm changing it to 'pencil thief'

Lifting her head up the young brunette saw her favorite singer (cough, cough crush cough). "Oh, Ryoma-kun." She exclaimed. Thinking over his statement she held the pencil out to him. "This is yours?"

Ryoma nodded, "Hai."

With a smile Sakuno handed the pencil to him. Accepting the pencil the male youth placed a kiss on the back of her hand, "Arigatou."

Sakuno withdrew her hand blushing. She may not have been a rabid fan girl but that didn't mean she didn't have a crush on him. "He's adorable isn't he?" She asked switching to the safe subject of the cat.

"Yeah..." Ryoma answered still looking at her. "..Adorable..."

Looking at each other, their eyes locked. Slowly the moved closer, they were just about to kiss when...

Pervert: YOU ARE SO **DEAD** SHOUMAI!!!

Shoumai: (in her closet) Not likely. Gomen nasai for the cliffy- I've really got a bad case of writer's boulders.

Tezuka: Don't think she'll be getting off easy. Because once she's done running laps.

Inui: She'll be helping me test my latest juice.

Kaido: Oh boy…

Akutu: Thank you for reading…

Dan: (glomps Akutsu) Review if you want to!


End file.
